wysdfandomcom-20200213-history
Jojaja
Jojaja is the leader/founder of the Military Aid Base that Lalele joins and then rejoins in the nonprofit fanseries What You Should Do. 'History' Jojaja grew up in a small posh family consisting of his father, mother and younger brother, his father was pretty rich and so was a majority of his bloodline and despite that, they didn't quite live like they were rich and Jojaja grew up with a busy father and a caring mother, however that wasn't to say that his father never was caring or bonded with him. In result, Jojaja grew up quite selfish, stuck-up, spoiled and over-protected by his parents, and was quite competitive as a result of his family's high expectations. By the encouragement of his father, he took up the art of the sword in his youth, which continued to be a fascination and passion in life that he held close mostly because his parents wished for him to. Given his spoiled and selfish nature, his goal in youth was to win and become the best at whatever his passions and goals were at the time, but after some bullying by other kids disliking his attitude and personality, he slowly changed and rebelled against his over-protective parents to become less "babied" in order to not be bullied by other kids and thus became more of a delinquent in his teenage years. By the time he was a late-teenager, Jojaja grew lonely as he had few friends and was quite the lone-wolf in general, but girls would date him for the wrong reasons, use him or simply reject him, resulting in him dating quite a few girls in his youth. Because of his lack of being loved by anyone other than his family or close friends didn't feel like it was enough for him, he wanted something more... intimate. But no member of the opposite gender would give him that chance. So when he grew older and took his passions to something else besides the art of the sword that fascinated him so, he took up book restoration and ran a small store dedicated to selling, donating and restoring books of various sorts with a colleague of his while he was in college. And thus he began to buy some of the books that caught his interest and start an interesting collection dedicated to the fine art of writing. After graduating college, he moved out of his parent's house and continued to run the small book business whereas he hired younger Keronians to work for him and taught them how to take care of and restore the books they had, despite the fact it was barely making him enough money to scrape by on his own. He didn't want to stop running the store given it was a leisure and a pleasure of his and the years seemed to fly by, but he was still working the same job. It was in that store he ran that he met this young girl at the age of 40, still the same old cocky and stuck-up man he had grown to be, despite that, the girl became a regular customer and they soon became friendly with one another. Jojaja began to change... he wasn't nearly as cocky as he used to be and he actually was becoming a nicer person. It turned out the girl was 22 at the time and had a huge fascination for books and literature, in fact she wrote poems as a hobby. He soon found himself falling for her, even though he was much older and it could be seen as immoral or wrong, she also was dating someone around her age at the time. Jojaja was afraid he'd be seen as a creep or a pedophile so he kept his feelings to himself especially because she was dating and their age difference. Being around that girl made him somehow feel complete, yet the girl didn't seem to display any unique feelings for him, but she did remain his friend and that made him happy. Years went by and they still remained friends, Jojaja was 45 years old and the girl, now a fine woman, was 27 years old. The woman began to display her affection for the aging man, all the time they had been friends she had been trying to get him out of his shell and soon, they began to date over the next few years, those years changed Jojaja majorly as he gained more respect and concern for others, nature and his surroundings, everything felt as if it were a blessing. He even managed toned down his stuck-up and cocky attitude to a more tolerable and normal level. Indeed they had gotten very close, but eventually, the woman confessed her love for him and he graciously returned it, he later proposed and she accepted. Then a year before they were going to get married, Jojaja's father passed away from illness and he inherited a portion of his father's wealth. The death had an impact on him and made him strive to become even more of a better person. Shortly after getting married and moving to a new house, his new wife came out to him about a big dream she had, it was to create a service that helped intergalactically and not just Keron given they were so advanced. She claimed to him it would be for a good cause and perhaps his father would rather the money go to something everlasting from his wealth instead of it going to waste, Jojaja agreed and so began the aid service in honour of his wife's dream. It was Jojaja's home job at first, but it eventually gained members and grew big enough to start constuction on a base. Jojaja had the base built off of his father's wealth and thus began his job as the founder of the base. Eventually, his wife became pregnant and they had their first child, a son whom they named Kajojo. The company gained over a thousand members as it advanced greatly and gained some skillful members that would stand by Jojaja, his wife and his cause. He had even fathered another child 16 years after the first, this time it was a daughter, which they named Jijiji. The couple had thought they wouldn't have another child given Jojaja's age, so she was quite a pleasant surprise. It was doing rather well, even going quite steady monetarily, but its success didn't stop the rumours and accusations about his wife, the rumours aggrivated him but there was no stopping what any of their workers thought so he did his best to protect her. Despite his efforts, she was one day caught off guard and assassinated by an anonymous Keronian that had swiftly left just as quickly as they had swiftly come. He vowed to kill the man that murdered his wife and left his children with only a father, and thus began his reign as a harsh leader over the base that seemed to have mixed feelings about her death, if they thought they saw and were rid of a monster, he would show them a monster. Kind to no one but his baby daughter, the one that gave him the most joy, not even his then 15 year old son was treated kindly anymore and he was enforcing so much change. Jojaja's emotions were to the extreme and they were the sort to explode at the brim especially after losing the love of his life and the woman that changed him for the better, reading still was his biggest passion, so much so that he eventually read so many books in his sorrow that he found and took up the art of psychic magic from an old expensive tome that he had restored, bought and forgotten, he had studied the tome and learned that he possessed the ability to harness and hone such a powerful skill, thus somehow corrupting him further. His passions swayed from reading books to focusing on his new-found powers and undoing the kind man that his wife had built him up to be. The book contained some malicious content such as curses that would normally aid in dark magic. But he never questioned that book. He placed a curse upon himself as written in the book which requires a tainted mind such as his, in his dark and depressed days, the curse prevented him from physically aging any further than from the day he set the curse to give a stable vessle for more intense powers, yet the effects were if he used his newly improved powers he would feel twice as old as he truly is, like he was dying and could risk death for awakening such a concentrated power within his soul. The depression of losing his father and then his wife still stung like the blade of a knife in his chest, he didn't care what happened to him. He only wanted to make sure that he was strong enough to completely eliminate from existance whoever murdered his love. Now the years pass by and he had been in some near-assassination attempts that left him injured, fearful or crippled due to rumors and facts about him... thus he placed strict rules on his children to protect them and keep them away from the base, but still hasn't found out who murdered his lover, he's getting older and the curse is slowly wearing off as its vessel losing its strength the older it actually becomes, but despite Jojaja is still very powerful, he deeply is a withered old man from mind to soul, to heart to flesh. He has become nothing short of grumpy, angry and controlling, given he still doesn't know who assassinated Jikaka his wife, but he hasn't forgotten the personal vow he made to destroy that evil person, as his love for Jikaka is still as if she never left. Jojaja since hired new members to his team, and even so much as hiring a bodyguard, that goes by the name of Nomimi, to protect him from possible assassinations and to defend the base. And upon seeing such a capable and able Keronian, he mentored the new bodyguard in the likes of his strength and psychic abilities, seeing great potential in such a rebellious soul as he once was in his own youth and that intrigued allured him greatly. The bodyguard became his right-hand man and has had "strings attached" to him for Jojaja to manipulate the bodyguard however he pleases which comes in the form of a psychic link that Jojaja set up between them, connecting their minds and souls to share their powers, and somehow even personality traits, allowing Jojaja to literally control Nomimi however he desires and to put him in his place. And whom of which he has seemingly and secretly fallen in love with his bodyguard and is pretty much his personal little toy to fill the empty void he so desires to fill. 'Actions during What You Should Do/After the War' Jojaja has been wise and more aware of his actions, making him a great helper in the War Against Glarion. He is also he was awarded along with the rest of his platoon and friends for his great actions and services during the war. Family Jikaka - wife - deceased Kajojo - son - alive Jijiji - daugther - alive Kunini - adoptive daughter - alive